Una historia diferente
by Lizzy Inostroza
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Loki hubiera ayudado a detener la invasión en Nueva York? ¿Que pasaría si una historia que solo Jane Foster conocía saliera a la luz? ¿Será Loki el ser malvado y traicionero que todos creen? ¿ O habrá un glorioso propósito detrás de sus acciones? Las invito a leer Darcy x Loki, Jane x Thor, entre otras parejas secundarias.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, he comenzado esta nueva historia, cambiando un poco los hechos de las películas que ya conocemos nuevamente con mi pareja favorita Darcy x Loki, espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Marvel.**

Minutos antes de la invasión Chitauri, Loki se encontraba en la torre Stark, sin embargo Coulson tenía razón, le faltaba convicción, él no deseaba aquella destrucción, pero debía hacerlo para protegerla, si él no lideraba los ejércitos Chitauri, Thanos lo haría y no podría proteger a la única persona en Midgard que le importaba, no importaba si se convertía en un monstruo no importaba si lograba mantenerla a ella a salvo, pero los estúpidos vengadores se habían entrometido, aquella era la única amenaza para su plan no podía contar con ellos, ellos solo desearían salvar a todos los civiles y los comprendía, si él hubiera sido rey de Asgard él hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero aquí no era rey y solo una persona realmente le importaba, Thor quizás él sí podría entenderle, pero no confiaba en el pues decía amar a Jane Foster y había cortado el acceso al Bifrost para detenerlo sin importar el que nunca volviera a verla, no solamente le quedaba seguir adelante con la esperanza de en el momento exacto poder salvarla.

Pudo ver como Tony Stark llegaba a la torre y se desprendía de su traje, camino en dirección a donde se dirigía el hombre, para escuchar que era lo que este tenía que decir.

\- Espero vengas a apelar a mi humanidad- dijo Loki caminando directamente hacia Stark mientras este le sonreía.

\- Am, de hecho planeo amenazarte- dijo Tony seriamente mientras se servía una copa y le ofrecía una también.

\- Necesitas tu armadura para eso- sonrió Loki y se dio cuenta que el hombre de acero solo lo estaba distrayendo.

\- Los Chitauri ya vienen- dijo Loki maldiciendo el plan, Tony pudo captar la duda en el rostro del dios pero Loki sin detenerse para distracciones tomo por el cuello a Stark, lo había visto ponerse aquellas muñequeras, por lo que sabiendo que sobreviviría lo arrojó por la ventana.

Pero no contó con que llegara Thor, justo en el momento en que el portal fue abierto, el no debería estar ahí, ese era el momento en el que él debía tomar el control del ejército Chitauri y detenerlos si lograba llegar hacia la nave nodriza de los Chitauri, pero el maldito de su hermano estaba allí para impedirlo, sintió pánico cuando vio la destrucción que los Chitauri causaban, en cualquier momento ellos podrían llegar al lugar donde ella vivía y asesinarla sin que él pudiera protegerla, era por eso que había ordenado a Selvig dejar una forma para apagar el portal con su cetro, para que cuando la nave entrara poder atraparla en Midgard y detener su avance, se dedicó a pelear con Thor sin medir sus ataques, incluso Thor quedó impresionado por la manera de luchar de su hermano, el jamás había sido un guerrero pero sin embargo ahora parecía más descontrolado.

\- Hermano- dijo el rubio acorralándolo por fin- mira toda esta destrucción ¿crees que acabara cuando seas rey?- gritó el rubio

\- No- grito Loki frustrado al ver el avance inminente de las naves- no maldición, pero ya no puedes detenerlo

\- Si, podemos hermano, juntos- dijo Thor al ver la mirada confundida de su hermano.

\- Solo yo puedo detenerlo- dijo Loki apuñalando a Thor para quitarlo de encima

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Thor herido pero aferrándolo con fuerza de la muñeca ¿Loki quería detener el ataque?

\- Hermano, que está sucediendo- preguntó Thor

\- Maldición Thor- gritó Loki al borde de la histeria- tengo que protegerla, no sabes a quién te enfrentas

\- Entonces déjame saberlo- gritó Thor al momento en que el avión con el capitán, la viuda negra y Clint aterrizaban y en cuestión de segundos apuntaban a Loki con todas sus armas.

\- Hermano- insistió Thor mientras los demás miraban confundidos.

\- Solo déjame protegerla hermano- pidió Loki con desesperación.

\- ¿Qué sucede Thor?- preguntó Clint- debes detener a este desgraciado

\- ¿Hermano a quién deseas proteger?- preguntó Thor ignorando a Clint- podemos ayudar, juntos detendremos este ataque.

\- Jamás podrás con ellos, solo yo debo hacerlo- dijo Loki buscando la manera de escapar.

\- ¿Si tu intención es detenerlos porque iniciar una invasión?- preguntó incrédula la viuda negra

\- Para proteger a Darcy Lewis- sonrió Clint y Loki se sintió descubierto avanzando con furia hacia Hawkeye pero fue detenido por el capitán.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella acá?- preguntó Thor- es mi amiga- confesó el rubio

\- Cuando estaba al servicio de Loki, él me envió a proteger a dos civiles- dijo Clint recordando- las llevé a un lugar seguro en el centro de esta ciudad- y el rostro de Loki se descompuso

\- Idiota- gritó- te ordene que las llevaras lejos

\- Hermano ¿de dónde conoces a Darcy Lewis?- preguntó Thor- Jane ¿ella está bien?

\- Eso pensé- dijo Loki desesperado- pero ahora están en el centro de esta ciudad tengo que detenerlos.

\- ¿Acaso esto es amor, Loki?- preguntó con una sonrisa vengativa Natasha

\- Para mí el amor no es cosa de niños- dijo con furia Loki

\- Hermano, juntos los detendremos- dijo Thor sonriendo aun confundido.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?- preguntó por primera vez siendo sincero

\- En todos nosotros- dijo el capitán ya más tarde si ganaban vendrían las explicaciones.

Nadie confiaba realmente en Loki, pero sin su ayuda perderían inevitablemente, Loki le indicó a Natasha que con su cetro podía cerrar el portal y esta cuando llego al lugar pudo confirmarlo gracias a Selvig, le indicó a todos su plan de detener el ataque luego de que la nave entrara en Midgard, era arriesgado pero era la única forma de detener a los que estaban ya entro si destruían la nave nodriza todos los Chitauri en tierra morirían.

Thor siguió a Loki y juntos se apoderaron de una nave Chitauri, el plan fue tal y como Loki lo planeo gracias a la ayuda de los vengadores, los Chitauri murieron pero Clint no pudo preveer lo que ocurriría.

\- Loki, ellas están en aquel edificio- gritó y Loki pudo ver como la última nave caía justo encima de aquel lugar sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

Sintiendo que su corazón se detenía e tele transportó a gran velocidad hacia el lugar mientras era seguido por los vengadores que no podían seguirle el ritmo, al ver el lugar completamente destruido su magia se descontroló, comenzó a levitar cada roca del lugar e incluso Hulk ayudó, de pronto todos se dedicaron a remover los escombros, poco a poco iban encontrando personas heridas y los iban sacando pero Loki y Thor solo buscaban a dos personas y de pronto Thor pudo escuchar la voz de Jane gritando por ayuda.

\- Jane- gritó el rubio y la débil voz de la astrofísica hablo debajo de lo que parecía ser unas paredes derrumbadas.

No necesito remover las paredes pues la magia de Loki se encargó de ello y entonces Thor pudo ver como su amada sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de Darcy Lewis, que tenía bastantes heridas visibles, no pudo acercarse cuando Loki se derrumbó de rodillas al lado de Jane y esta conocedora de la situación dejo que el asgardiano cargara a su amiga.

\- Darcy- dijo preocupado- Darcy no me dejes ahora- suplicó pero no había respuesta alguna

\- Debemos llevarla a un hospital- dijo Jane con voz cansada mientras Thor la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- Darcy- susurraba Loki acariciando su rostro, no parecía el demente que todos habían conocido, sentían un profundo pesar por no haberse dado cuenta antes de las intenciones del pelinegro, tal vez no hubiera muerto tanta gente.

Loki la cargo en sus brazos y mirando con desesperación a los vengadores pidió su ayuda, Tony Stark indicó que en su torre aún debía estar el ala médica, y no tardaron en dirigirse hacia allá.

Los demás vengadores se quedaron para ayudar al rescate de personas heridas, solo Thor, Jane, Loki y Stark se dirigieron a la torre.

Darcy fue atendida rápidamente, pero no había medicina humana que pudiera curarla, moriría no había duda alguna, entonces ambos hermanos supieron que debían hacer.

Loki se tele transportó hacia el teseracto y lo tomó a la vez que Thor y Jane llegaban al lugar, Loki confió a Stark el cargar a Darcy debido a que él necesitaba transportarlos, y sin decirle siquiera a Stark y a Jane a donde se dirigían Loki abrió el portal y en cosa de segundos se encontraban en la mitad del palacio de Asgard, siendo observados por todos los presentes, Stark sintió que se desmayaría, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo Loki tomó a Darcy en sus brazos y sin que nadie lo esperara se arrodilló ante el poderoso Odín.

\- Padre de todo- dijo con un tono suplicante que nadie espero del engreído príncipe

\- Loki, vienes a responder por tus crímenes- preguntó el anciano

\- Sí, pero antes te pido que salves a esta mujer- suplico

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- preguntó intrigado Odín

\- Porque la amo- confesó Loki y el padre de todo sonrió.

Darcy fue atendida por los mejores sanadores del gran reino dorado, pero los esfuerzos solo lograron estabilizarla.

\- Príncipe Loki- dijo una sanadora no sabiendo si aún debía usar el título en él- la hemos salvado

\- ¿Cómo esta ella?- preguntó agradecido, su mirada parecía cansada

\- Su estado es crítico- dijo la mujer

\- Dijiste que la habías salvado- cuestiono preocupado

\- Está en coma- sentenció y Loki sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó sintiendo la desesperación invadirlo

\- No sabemos cuándo despertará- dijo la mujer mientras Thor ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano en señal de apoyo.

Frigga estaba junto a Odín de pie en el lugar mientras Loki se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo de Darcy y acariciaba su rostro, jamás esperaron que Loki amara a una humana, ni que hubiera bondad en su ser, pero se sentían felices de ver que se habían equivocado, Stark observaba impasible la escena sintiéndose fuera de lugar y Thor abrazaba a Jane que lloraba preocupada por su amiga, ella sabía todo y lo había ocultado, más tarde le contaría a Thor sus razones. Los reyes iban a retirarse cuando la sanadora dijo algo más.

\- Hay algo más

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Loki cabizbajo

\- Su hijo está a salvo- dijo sonriendo- tiene 2 meses de embarazo

 **Espero sus comentarios para poder seguir, fue una idea loca que tuve que escribirla luego de ver nuevamente la película de los vengadores.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los días habían pasado y Darcy aún no despertaba, en ningún momento Loki se había separado de ella, había sido perdonado por sus crímenes puesto que Jane había explicado como sucedieron las cosas

\- Jane ¿Por qué me ocultaste esto?- preguntó Thor algo ofendido

\- Es una larga historia- sonrió Jane cansada

\- Tenemos mucho tiempo para escucharte querida- dijo Frigga sonriendo a la que ahora sería su nuera.

\- ¿Sabías todos los planes de Loki y no lo detuviste?- preguntó estoico Odín

\- Las cosas jamás fueron como todos creen- dijo Jane

\- Entonces explicanos- dijo Frigga sonriendo.

\- Lo conocimos después del incidente en Nuevo México, luego de que te fuiste me dediqué a estudiar todos los fenómenos atmosféricos con la esperanza de que un día tu aparecieras- dijo Jane sonriendo a Thor- una noche Darcy me notificó de un incidente registrado a pocos kilómetros de donde estábamos, y sin dudarlo partimos hacia haya, sin embargo no era como cuando llegaste, al contrario había una gran nube de humo y decidimos salir rápidamente de allí, sin embargo cuando salíamos vimos a un hombre visiblemente herido, de cabello largo y con ropas muy parecidas a las tuyas solo que en otro color, el auto dejo de responder y nos dimos cuenta por su mirada que era él el que lo hacia, bajamos para intentar correr pero nos detuvo con magia, estábamos asustadas, sin poder siquiera movernos y de pronto vimos que sus ojos tenían un extraño color azul entonces habló, el dijo que era Loki, de Asgard y que tenía un glorioso propósito, entonces recordamos quién había enviado el destructor a nuevo méxico...

\- ¿Sus ojos eran azules?- dijo Thor con curiosidad - ¿Estaba siendo controlado?

\- Sí exactamente pero nos dimos cuenta de eso después, conoces a Darcy ella es todo impulsividad, y apenas pudo moverse saco su Taser y le envió la descarga eléctrica más potente que jamás había visto- contaba Jane mientras Odín tuvo que contener su risa- pensamos que había muerto pero lo vimos moverse y abrir los ojos seguían siendo azules y Darcy le envió otra jodida descarga- dijo Jane con pesar- No podíamos dejarlo así por lo que nos acercamos y vimos que estaba cubierto de heridas, su rostro lucía muy demacrado y entonces sujeto la mano de Darcy para quitarle ese aparato, pero al abrir sus ojos ya no eran azules eran normales, no podíamos dejarlo herido por lo que lo llevamos a nuestro apartamento, si se que fue una decisión estúpida, pero si lo hubiéramos entregado a SHIELD, ellos lo hubieran apresado y no estaba en condiciones de sobrevivir sin ayuda. Se desmayo en algún momento y no despertó en varios días, curamos sus heridas y lo cuidamos hasta que despertó, cuando por fin despertó sus ojos seguían siendo verdes, y entonces sin saber por qué hizo un hechizo que parecía ser una extraña barrera que cubría todo nuestro apartamento.

\- Una barrera mágica para no ser descubierto- dijo Frigga sonriendo

\- Si eso nos dijo después, nos dijo que Thanos el titan quería invadir la tierra, bueno el le llamaba Midgard, y que le había enviado para cumplir su propósito- dijo Jane

\- Y ¿por qué jamás informaste de la situación?- pregunto Thor

\- Nos tomo de rehenes, aunque no se si pueda llamarse así- dijo Jane pensativa- pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con nosotros, me ayudaba incluso en mis investigaciones, según el para saber más acerca del planeta que debía conquistar, pero con Darcy podíamos ver que no eran esas sus intenciones, con el tiempo se volvió parte esencial de mis investigaciones aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba con Darcy, discutían todos los días a cada hora por las más mínimas razones, pero en el fondo yo podía ver algo que no quería aceptar, ambos estaban totalmente enamorados, un día luego de que llegaba a mi oficina, pude ver que ambos discutían acaloradamente cuando iba a interrumpir, Loki simplemente besó a Darcy y pude escucharlo decirle que la amaba, ella llorando le dijo que también lo amaba y cuando se percataron de mi presencia el nos dijo que detendría toda esta locura, nos contó sus planes de detener la invasión una vez comenzara, y no había otra forma, solo así podría evitar que inocentes murieran, el nos dijo que no debíamos decirle a nadie, puesto que todos tratarían de evitar la invasión mucho antes de que entrara a la tierra, y entonces sería el fin de todos, y tenía razón, nos mostró con magia los ejércitos de Thanos, nadie podría haberlo derrotado, si había forma de salvar la tierra y el tenía la solución, lo ayudaríamos, y eso hicimos.

Su relación con Darcy era cada día mejor, seguían discutiendo pero se amaban era indudable, y yo estaba feliz de que mi amiga por fin había encontrado a alguien que la amara por quien era, entonces el plan de Loki se llevó a cabo y solo nos quedó callar, el envió a Clint Barton a llevarnos a algún lugar seguro, nosotras queríamos ayudar en lo más posible pero el no lo permitió no quería que Darcy quedará lastimada, luego apareciste tú y realmente deseaba contarte todo, pero era imposible porque sabía que intentarías detenerlo- dijo Jane terminando de relatar la historia.

\- Él siempre quiso salvarlos- dijo Thor impresionado

Ese día Odín devolvió su título de nobleza a Loki, pero este simplemente no tenía interés en nada más que la salud de Darcy.

Luego del relato de Jane Thor caminó hacia la habitación de Darcy donde sabía encontraría a su hermano, Iron Man había regresado a la tierra por medio del bifrost el hubiera querido acompañarlo pero su familia, lo necesitaba allí y Jane también, sabía que la científica no querría volver sin Darcy, y Loki jamás dejaría que Darcy volviera a la tierra en estado de coma.

Cuando Thor ingresó a la habitación pudo ver una imagen que le partió el alma, Loki estaba absorto de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama de Darcy mientras con una mano acariciaba los cabellos de la morena y con la otra el pequeño vientre que poco a poco comenzaba a abultarse.

\- Darcy, todo esto es mi culpa- se lamentaba Loki- debería haber encontrado la forma de detener a Thanos antes de que su ejército ingresara, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

\- No fue tu culpa, hermano- dijo Thor poniendo una mano en su espalda

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Thor?- dijo Loki

\- Necesito hablar contigo

\- Pues habla- dijo de forma cortante

\- Tú intención jamás fue invadir la tierra, ¿Por qué protegerla? Siempre te parecieron seres inferiores.

\- Tú y tu estupidez muchas veces me han sorprendido- dijo de forma sarcástica- mi intención jamás fue conquistarlos, mi intención era llegar al trono de Asgard, pero Thanos no quería destruír Asgard, el quería conquistar la tierra, cuando vio que me negaba uso el cetro en mi, lo último que recuerdo fue los ojos de Darcy mirándome preocupada- dijo Loki con nostalgia.

\- ¿Por qué no pedir ayuda? ¿Por qué no volviste? Te habríamos ayudado- dijo Thor seriamente

\- ¿Volver? ¿Acaso crees que Odín me hubiera creído? ¿Que no me hubiera apresado? Dime Thor, si el destino de la tierra y la vida de Jane hubieran estado en una balanza, ¿La hubieras escogido a ella?- preguntó sarcástico

\- Hermano yo- pensó Thor- hubiera intentado salvarlas a ambas

\- Yo hubiera dado mi vida por proteger a Darcy- gritó Loki con furia- y mira donde esta, esta muriendo maldición Thor, y no puedo hacer nada- gritó y Thor pudo ver una casi imperceptible lágrima asomarse en sus ojos

\- Hermano, ¿la amas?- preguntó Thor

\- Por supuesto que la amo idiota, pero ¿se puede decir lo mismo de ti? Yo se lo que siento, y tú hermano, siempre tan bondadoso, correcto, ¿le has dicho a esa científica que la amas?, ¿sabes cuantas veces preguntó por ti? ¿cuántas veces me recriminó por haber intentado matarte? Nadie en todo Asgard te ha amado así hermano, deberías haberla buscado a ella cuando todo esto ocurrió, ponerla a salvo, pero en cambio lo hice yo- dijo Loki viendo la mirada sorprendida de Thor- pensaba contarte, pedirte ayuda cuando fueras por ella, quería que detuviéramos todo juntos, ella me apoyaría, ese era nuestro plan, pero ¿que ocurrió? Jamás fuiste a por ella.

\- Yo no podía, debía detener todo lo que estabas causando, si tan solo me hubieras dicho algo.

\- ¿Debías detener todo? ¿Siguiendo ordenes de estúpidos mortales que no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban? ¿Quién es mi hermano? ¿Quién debía detenerme? Pero en cambio te quedaste sentado en una nave esperando recibir ordenes de humanos que no sabían nada, que jamás habrían detenido nada solos, les di pistas, señales, arriesgando incluso que Thanos se diera cuenta de mis intenciones y mi plan fracasará y ya no pudiera detenerlo ¿y que hicieron? Ni siquiera fueron capaces de poner a salvo a su gente, de evacuar ciudades , la vida seguía como si nada ocurriera y al momento de la invasión fueron muchas las muertes

\- No hubo tiempo dijo Fury para evacuar a la gente, la invasión fue inesperada

\- Invadí el maldito planeta mucho antes para que tuvieran tiempo de alertar, de ver que algo ocurría- gritó Loki- le ordené al maldito de Barton que llevará a Darcy y a tú Jane lejos de la ciudad, y el imbécil las llevo nada menos que al centro de la maldita ciudad- gritó exasperado

\- Hermano, se que no sirve de nada ahora, pero jamás pensé que tus intenciones fueran buenas

\- No tu solo pensaste que era el monstruo por el que todos me toman, un Jotun, de corazón tan frío que no merece ser amado.

\- Hermano, siempre te he amado, eres mi familia, aunque no tengamos la misma sangre- dijo Thor abrazando a Loki sin importar cuanto el otro se resistiera

\- Se que no sirve de nada ahora, pero te pido perdón por todas las veces que te hice sentir mal, jamás has sido mi sombra – dijo Thor recordando lo que su hermano le había dicho

\- Siempre he sido solo la sombra de lo que el gran Thor puede ser

\- No, no para mi- dijo Thor mirándolo a los ojos- ¿sabes lo que es crecer a la sombra de tu inteligencia? ¿Lo que es que madre me considerara bueno solo rompiendo las cosas? ¿Sabes lo que es poder planear estrategias y hacer que todo un reino luche de acuerdo a ellas? Incluso yo seguía tus estrategias de guerra, tu nos salvaste en muchas ocasiones, y se que padre reconocía mis méritos en el campo de batalla pero jamás a ti, y lo lamento por eso- dijo Thor

\- Yo crecí a tu sombra, y padre me nombro heredero al trono solamente porque no había ningún maldito papel que pudiera desempeñar sin torpeza, aunque yo hubiera sido el rey, tu hubieras gobernado- dijo Thor

\- ¿Hubieras? Eres el heredero al trono Thor, y lo harás bien no seas estúpido

\- No ya no, ese lugar te pertenece a ti Loki, se que padre estará de acuerdo

\- Yo no ansió el trono de Asgard Thor- dijo Loki confundido- ya no, solamente hay una cosa que quiero en este mundo y en el resto de los nueve reinos, ver a Darcy despertar y tener a mi hijo en mis brazos

\- Hermano, ¿renunciarías a todo lo que quisiste por tanto tiempo por ella?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- preguntó impresionado- Por supuesto que sí, es lo único que deseo, no hay nada más importante que la mujer que amo- casi gritó

\- Desearía poder amar de esa forma- dijo Thor un tanto melancólico

\- La amas, pero eres demasiado orgulloso y estas siempre preocupado de que es lo que pensaría padre, no eres libre, ella no tendrá una eternidad para esperarte- dijo Loki mirando a Darcy con nostalgia, sabiendo que eso también aplicaba para él, ellas eran mortales y ellos vivirían muchos más años.

\- Loki ¿cómo sigue Darcy?- preguntó Jane entrando a la habitación

\- No ha despertado, ni se cuando lo hará- dijo Loki mirándola con tristeza

\- Ella estará bien- dijo Jane sonriéndole- volverán a ser felices- continuó Jane y cuando Thor pensó que esta lo abrazaría a él la científica siguió su camino y abrazo a su hermano, apenas caía en su asombro, Loki jamás hubiera abrazado a un humano, pensó que amar a Darcy ya era un avance en su hermano, pero abrazar a Jane, su Jane, era algo increíble para él.

\- Lo sé, ella es fuerte- trató de sonreír Loki mientras abrazaba a la científica que se había convertido en una amiga muy cercana, pero no podía evitar esa leve pizca de diversión al ver a su hermano boqueando como un pez, y ardiendo en celos al ser ignorado de esa forma.

\- Por todos los dioses que es lo que mis ojos ven- se escucho un murmullo desde afuera, demasiado fuerte como para pasar desapercibido pero que provoco la mirada divertida de Thor y Loki.

\- Querido habla más despacio- decía Frigga intentando hacer callar a Odín- nos escucharán

\- Querida creo que mi ojo ha comenzado a fallar- rió en un murmullo Odín- creo haber visto a Loki abrazar a otra humana

\- Querido no ves mal, pero creo que ya nos han escuchado- dijo Frigga divertida al ver que los tres los observaban fijamente

\- Hijo mió, Loki- dijo Odín sonriendo como si nada- veo que has cambiado mucho en este tiempo

\- Quizás no he cambiado- dijo Loki algo distante- solamente mis sentimientos han cambiado

\- Aunque pienses lo contrario, y creas que te hemos mentido- dijo Odín acercándose- siempre serás mi hijo

\- Nuestro hijo – dijo Frigga al momento que se ponía al otro lado de la cama de Darcy

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Thor al ver que Odín se ponía al otro lado de la cama frente a Frigga

\- Una barrera protectora- dijo Loki sorprendido mientras Jane lo soltaba a la vez que Thor la tomaba de la mano como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Entonces Frigga y Odín juntaron sus manos y comenzaron a crear una barrera dorada que cubría todo el cuerpo de Darcy cuando hubo estado lista Odin habló.

\- Esto la protegerá, no permitirá que su cuerpo se ponga débil mientras esta dormida, curara lo que queda de sus heridas y la protegerá de cualquier peligro si es que lo hubiera- demandó Odín

\- ¿Por qué has hecho esto padre?- preguntó Loki confundido

\- Porque eres mi hijo y te amo, protegeré a la mujer que amas y a mi nieto- dijo seriamente

\- Gracias, a los dos- dijo Loki con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Cuando todos se hubieron retirado, Loki acarició los cabellos de Darcy y comenzó a recordar como se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

 **Flashback.**

 _\- ¿Entonces luego de que te ayudamos nos conviertes en tus rehenes?- gritaba Darcy exasperada cuando se daba cuenta que no podía atravesar esa maldita pared mágica_

 _\- Jamás pedí tu ayuda mortal- gruñó Loki hastiado de la actitud de la mujer_

 _\- Pues te informo que sin nuestra ayuda hubieras muerto- gritaba Darcy_

 _\- No soy tan débil como ustedes_

 _\- Hey no se quién demonios te crees, pero si no nos dejas ir le diré a Thor- gritó Jane al borde de la histeria_

 _\- ¿Y cómo lo harías?- preguntó el sonriendo de forma siniestra_

 _\- Yo, no lo se- se lamentó la científica_

 _\- Tu amado Thor, destruyó el bifrost para poder detenerme, no le importó jamás volver a verte, no le importo tu dulce voz, y le ahora esta en Asgard como heredero al trono, con muchas mujeres y cerveza- dijo de forma malévola Loki dejando a una Jane en silencio lamentando haber creído que alguna vez Thor la amaría._

 _\- Hey, no tienes por que tratarla así grandísimo idiota- grito Darcy golpeando el brazo de Loki_

 _\- ¿Que demonios crees que haces?- gritó Loki,- ¿acaso debes golpearme porque no tienes este estúpido aparato en las manos? - dijo mostrando el Taser que le había quitado a Darcy_

 _\- ¿Qué harás con nosotras?- preguntó Jane melancólica_

 _\- Nada- dijo Loki viendo que ahora las mujeres parecían asustadas- no soy un psicópata_

 _\- No solamente un asesino que intento matar a su hermano- dijo Jane_

 _\- ¿Sigues preocupándote por él pese a lo que te dije?- preguntó él confundido- vaya que débiles son los humanos_

 _\- 'El dijo que volvería por mí- gritó Jane_

 _\- Y tu le creíste- dijo Loki riendo- vaya que eres estúpida para ser una científica_

 _\- Vete al demonio, si quieres tenernos de rehenes bien puedes intentarlo- dijo Jane retirándose a su oficina_

 _\- Hey tu- dijo Darcy mirándolo hacia arriba pues el asgardiano era muchísimo más alto que ella- no dejaré que pases a llevar a mí amiga, ella ha sufrido mucho desde que tu hermano la dejo acá, no es necesario que le recuerdes que él no volverá por ella._

 _\- Es su culpa, no debió enamorarse de un hombre como mi hermano- dijo con simpleza el hombre desafiándola_

 _\- ¿Su culpa? ¿Su culpa?- gritó- ustedes vienen y comienzas una guerra sin importar si nuestro pueblo era destruido, tu hermano llega y la enamora y luego se va sean cuales sean las razones que tu ya mencionaste._

 _\- No quería dañar tu estúpido pueblo, solo quería matar a Thor- dijo con simpleza_

 _\- ¿Qué clase de hermano eres? ¿El peor de los hermanos en todos los planetas? - gritó Darcy- Seguramente tu padre debe haber tenido muchos problemas contigo si a la primera matas a tu hermanos_

 _\- Él no es mi padre- gritó Loki tomándola firmemente de la muñeca- no vuelvas a repetir eso- dijo para luego soltarla al ver que la muchacha lo miraba asustada y adolorida._

 _\- L-lo siento- dijo Darcy viéndolo retirarse a algún lugar._

 _\- Darcy ¿estás bien?- preguntó Jane que había visto lo ocurrido_

 _\- Sí- dijo ella mirando al hombre, le parecía haber visto dolor en los ojos del que debería ser el villano, no había querido herirlo, solamente estaba enojado por lo que le había dicho a su amiga, pero en cierta parte tenía razón._

 _\- ¿Qué le has dicho para que se pusiera así?- preguntó Jane_

 _\- Creo que ha sido algo sobre su padre_

 _\- Darcy debes tener cuidado, el podría matarnos si lo deseara_

 _\- No creo que esos sean sus planes_

 _\- ¿Bromeas?- gritó Jane- intentó matar a su propio hermanos_

 _\- Si realmente deseara matarlo- preguntó Darcy - ¿Por qué no hacerlo el mismo?, sobrevivió a todas esas heridas, es fuerte, ha levantado una enorme barrera afuera de nuestro apartamento, es mago y es asgardiano ¿Por qué enviaría a alguien a matar a Thor? - preguntó Darcy obviándolo_

 _\- Porque Thor es más fuerte que él- dijo Jane_

 _\- Thor puede ser fuerte, es lo poco que sabemos, pero ¿Acaso el no es más inteligente?- preguntó Darcy a pesar de lo poco que conocía a Loki, y Jane le encontró la razón recordando a Thor cuando recién llegó a la tierra._

 _Las horas pasaron y cuando Darcy vio que Loki se encontraba sentado mirando con curiosidad por una ventana del apartamento, hizo algo que cualquiera consideraría bastante arriesgado._

 _\- Hey tú- dijo con una sonrisa- Si no nos dejas salir, ¿Podrías al menos acompañarme al supermercado a comprar algo para cenar? - preguntó Darcy._

 _\- ¿Qué?- dijo él estupefacto mirando a la mortal que le miraba fijamente con los brazos en los costados._

 _\- ¿Quieres que muramos de hambre? - preguntó Darcy preocupada_

 _\- ¿Acaso no tienes algo que puedas comer en tu apartamento?- preguntó hastiado_

 _\- Claro que no, no pasamos mucho acá- dijo ella- oh vamos ¿quieres conquistar este planeta? ¿hacer algo de eso que hacen los villanos? Deberías conocer más este mundo, acompañarme sería una gran idea- dijo ella tentando su suerte_

 _\- Esta bien, iremos- dijo Loki tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca- pero un solo movimiento, o si solamente tratas de pedir ayuda te matare en menos de un segundo- dijo él con tono molesto_

 _\- ¿Quedó claro?- casi grito_

 _\- Muy claro- dijo Darcy mientras lo miraba algo asustada_

 _Jane miraba estupefacta como la mujer había conseguido que Loki saliera a comprar con ella, y no deseando tentar a su suerte no le dijo que intentara escapar era mejor ganarse la confianza del hombre poco a poco._

 _\- Creo que sera mejor que te cambies de ropa- dijo Darcy mirando que su atuendo no pasaría desapercibido_

 _Entonces Loki conjuró un atuendo mortal bastante normal para su gusto, unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta de cuero negro con una polera blanca con lo que se sentía bastante incomodo, no entendía como aquello podía ser una forma de vestir, pero Darcy que lo miraba boquiabierta sin duda pensaba que se veía bastante sexy, tuvo que emplear todo su sentido común para recordar que él era el villano, y no hacer algún comentario descarado como los que le hacia a Thor._

 _\- ¿Ya podemos irnos humana? No tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo- dijo de forma ofensiva a lo que Darcy solamente lo miro con odio._

 _\- ¿Hacia donde vamos?- preguntó Loki algo molesto por la situación._

 _\- Hey dejame respirar un poco de aire fresco- dijo ella refunfuñando- ser tu rehén en un apartamento es muy aburridor._

 _\- Lamento entonces no ser una compañía divertida- dijo Loki con el ceño fruncido_

 _\- ¿Divertido? Por favor si eres el ser más odioso de todo el planeta y no se cuantos más existirán- gruñó Darcy_

 _\- No eres la única que piensa eso- dijo el asgardiano recordando a Sif, mujer que siempre era víctima de sus bromas._

 _\- Ya imaginaba que no- dijo ella caminando- en realidad no conozco muy bien esta ciudad, nos mudamos hace poco con Jane, desde que enviaste a ese monstruo a destruir nuestra ciudad- dijo ella mirándolo con recelo_

 _\- No diré que lo lamento- dijo Loki siguiéndola_

 _\- No, asumo que para ti somos simples cucarachas que deseas aplastar_

 _\- Así es, pero no deseo aplastarlos, deseo gobernarlos- dijo él con una sonrisa que si no fuera un ser despreciable sería encantadora, pensó Darcy_

 _\- ¿Sabes? En la tierra siempre hemos tenido problemas par ser gobernados, hay guerras, muertes y conflictos políticos, imaginate entonces cuantos problemas habrán cuando tu intentes gobernar a todo un planeta- pensó Darcy_

 _\- ¿No tienen un soberano? - pensó Loki extrañado recordando que Odín era el padre de todo e incluso gobernaba sobre los otros reinos._

 _\- Claro que no, acá se llaman presidentes y son solo personas que dirigen cada país- dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio_

 _\- Que manera más extraña de ser gobernados- dijo Loki pensando en voz alta_

 _\- No somos gobernados, todos anhelamos la libertad- dijo Darcy_

 _\- Entonces creo que yo podría tener la cura para la libertad- dijo Loki sonriendo muy cerca del rostro de la chica_

 _\- ¿Que tonterías dices? La libertad no es una enfermedad, es un deseo que todos tenemos- dijo ella alejándose un poco de su intimidate mirada_

 _\- Libertad- pensó Loki- creo que esa es la mayor mentira de la existencia_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó curiosa_

 _\- Porque en el universo han existido más guerras en nombre de la libertad que guerras en busca de la paz, hombres obligados a morir luchando para defender la libertad de algunos pocos- dijo él tomando con delicadeza la barbilla de la chica- ¿eso es la libertad?_

 _\- Nunca lo había pensado así, pero creo que tenemos un concepto bastante diferente de la libertad_

 _\- En eso llevas la razón- dijo el_

 _\- Acortaremos camino por Central Park- dijo Darcy caminando emocionada pese a la situación, jamás confesaría que llevaba semanas queriendo caminar por Central Park y Jane nunca la había acompañado._

 _\- Espero no se trate de una trampa- dijo Loki desconfiado- detestaría tener que matarte_

 _\- ¿Oh si? Pensé que sería lo que más querrías luego de que te friera con mi taser – rió ella burlándose_

 _\- Niña, no tienes idea lo que es el dolor- dijo él para atormentarla_

 _\- Tampoco es como si muriera por saberlo_

 _Sin embargo ese día Central Park estaba casi vació y al ver la gente con paraguas Darcy pudo darse cuenta de que pronto comenzaría a llover, lamento no haber traído un paraguas y su acompañante seguro estaría muy molesto cuando comenzara a llover._

 _Siguieron caminando y de pronto Darcy vio un enorme juego para niños y no pudo evitar querer subirse por lo que siendo toda impulsividad le preguntó a Loki si podían detenerse un minuto para subirse, el hombre la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas pero viendo que esa muchacha no pararía de molestarlo hasta conseguirlo le dijo que el estaría un poco más alejado pero que no intentara escapar ni pedir ayuda porque la mataría._

 _Darcy estaba feliz pese a todo, desde pequeña le había gustado subirse a esos juegos, y ahora que ya era mayor aun seguía gustándole, sobretodo si eran tan grandes como en central park, no supo exactamente cuanto se demoro solo supo que a medida que pasaba el tiempo Central Park se volvía mas solitario y no tenía idea donde estaba su acompañante, tal vez fuera una buena idea intentar escapar, pero sabía que él no dudaría en matarla, o eso creía._

 _Comenzó a caminar buscándolo pero no tenía idea en que dirección se había ido, tal vez había decidido dejarla libre y gastar su tiempo obteniendo mejor información, continuo caminando sin darse cuenta la distancia que recorría y de pronto vio a unos hombres de aspecto extraño parados en un árbol, no la habían visto por lo que intento retomar su camino sin que la notaran, pero justo en ese momento comenzó a llover, haciendo que los hombres se movieran y la vieran de pasada, ellos sonrieron y ella supo que nada bueno podía esperarle, temió cuando comenzaron a acercarse y más cuando uno le hablo directamente._

 _\- Vaya que belleza tenemos aquí- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida_

 _\- ¿Has venido a vernos bonita?- preguntó otro acercándose casi corriendo_

 _\- Yo ya me iba- dijo ella echando a correr_

 _\- No puedes irte preciosa- dijo otro apareciendo detrás de ella- es un día frió tal vez puedas hacer que vaya mejor- dijo mientras la sujetaba de los brazos._

 _\- Suéltame- gritaba Darcy maldiciendo su suerte_

 _\- ¿Tú harás que te suelte?- preguntó otro tomando descaradamente su pecho_

 _\- No por favor- gritaba Darcy con lágrimas en los ojos- suéltenme- grito con asco cuando los otros dos comenzaron a mirarla y el otro a besar su cuello._

 _\- Silencio- gritó uno abofeteándola- no quiero sonidos de esa boca o te ira muy muy mal- le gritó_

 _\- Suéltame por favor- lloraba Darcy desesperada_

 _\- Creo que la señorita ha dicho que la sueltes – dijo una voz que Darcy reconoció de inmediato_

 _\- ¿Y quien nos va a obligar?- rió el hombre - ¿Tú?_

 _\- Suéltenla ahora si no quieren problemas- dijo Loki caminando tranquilamente hacia el lugar, había perdido de vista a Darcy y pensó que estaba había deseado escapar, pero jamás pensó que esta encontraría tamaño problema en su camino._

 _\- Payaso- gritaron los hombres- te mataremos y luego violaremos a esta chica hasta que no sepa su nombre- rieron_

 _Al oír el asqueroso plan de los hombre, Loki no podía creer lo bajo que podían caer algunos humanos, tomar a una mujer a la fuerza cuando esta estaba en clara desventaja para defenderse aparte, sin duda eran seres banales. Cuando el primer hombre se le abalanzó encima sin ningún problema lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojó lejos golpeándolo fuertemente contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente, los otros dos enfurecidos le atacaron juntos, pero Loki los venció sin ningún problema, pateando fuertemente en el estómago al que había osado tocar a Darcy._

 _\- Me salvaste- lloró Darcy aún asustada por lo ocurrido_

 _\- ¿Por qué te alejaste tanto?- preguntó él pero al ver el rostro lloroso de la chica no pudo seguirla cuestionando._

 _\- Me salvaste- sollozó una vez mas y cuando el se acercó para ayudarla a pararse esta le abrazó aun temblando de miedo, Loki no sabía que hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie aparte de su madre le abrazara, pero verla tan vulnerable, le hizo aferrarla con fuerza mientras la muchacha dejaba de temblar._

 _\- Creo que lo mejor será que volvamos a tu hogar- dijo Loki y ella asintió, estaba lloviendo copiosamente y pudo percatarse que la chica tenía un pequeño corte en su labio ante el golpe que le había dado ese hombre, la cargo con facilidad ante la mirada sorprendida de ella, y usando su magia los teletransporto hacia el medio del departamento que Darcy compartía con Jane, la científica estaba mirando preocupada por la ventana, y cuando los vió aparecer no pudo más que sorprenderse._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?- gritó molesta Jane al ver como la muchacha lloraba y tenía una herida._

 _\- Darcy ¿Estás bien? ¿Que te ha hecho?- gritó Jane cuando el hombre la bajo lentamente y la ayudaba a llegar hasta el sofa._

 _\- Él no ha sido- sollozó Darcy- él me salvó_

 _\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Jane confundida_

 _\- Unos hombres la han atacado, la perdí de vista unos momentos- dijo Loki haciendo ademán de retirarse, pero sin darse cuenta Darcy no dejaba de aferrarse con fuerza a su brazo por lo que le fue imposible y tuvo que sentarse al lado de la muchacha mientras esta aún atemorizada se aferraba con fuerza a él en un abrazo._

 _\- Darcy ¿Te hicieron daño?- preguntó Jane tan confundida como el mismo Loki al ver como Darcy se abrazaba a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello._

 _\- No, pero lo hubieran hecho si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo- sollozó y Jane fue a buscar el botiquín para curar el corte en su labio._

 _Jane curó lentamente a Darcy, sin apenas creerse que Loki la había salvado, no tenía sentido, él quería matarlas._

 _\- ¿Siempre son así los hombres de su especie?- preguntó Loki resignado viendo como la chica seguía aferrada a él._

 _\- Algunas veces- comentó Jane sentándose al otro lado de Darcy- ha sido un problema recurrente, muchos de ellos creen que pueden venir y abusar de una mujer solamente porque lo desean._

 _\- En Asgard hace muchos años, un hombre tenía derecho a tomar una mujer como esposa aún sin su consentimiento- dijo pensativo Loki- pero con el tiempo eso cambió, casi nunca hay bodas en Asgard, mucho menos sin consentimiento, prácticas como la de esos hombres que la atacaron serían condenadas con la muerte._

 _\- Mucho más avanzados, incluso en ese tema- pensó Jane con curiosidad_

 _\- ¿Más avanzados? Me gustaría conocer la tecnología de este planeta, su forma de vivir, de movilizarse- dijo Loki mirando a la científica._

 _\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para poder conquistarnos con más facilidad? - preguntó con recelo_

 _\- No todo es como tu crees Jane Foster- dijo Loki mirando a Darcy que al parecer se había quedado dormida._

 _\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que planeas?- preguntó Jane tentando su suerte- ¿Tú plan no es realmente conquistarnos verdad? ¿Darcy tiene razón y no eres tan malo como creo?_

 _\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó Loki- ¿Por qué ella pensaría que no soy el villano? ¿Acaso no les he dado pruebas suficientes?_

 _\- Darcy siempre ha visto el interior de las personas- dijo Jane pensativa- muy pocas veces se equivoca_

 _\- ¿Los humanos poseen algún tipo de poder?- preguntó Loki desconfiado de que era lo que Darcy podía saber de él._

 _\- No, solamente es intuición, yo pienso en hechos, Darcy solamente intuye y percibe las cosas y generalmente acierta._

 _\- Ya veo- dijo Loki con curiosidad, tal vez solo haya sido impulso que esa chica lo había despertado del control mental de Thanos sobre él, pero Thanos no podía saber eso el había creado una ilusión tras esa barrera mágica, que le mostraba a Thanos una versión distorsionada de la realidad, una versión donde él secuestraba a esas mujeres y les obligaba a cooperar con su plan, también esa barrera le permitía bloquear la vista de Heimdall no podía permitir que Thor se enterara que estaba en el mismo lugar que su humana._

 _\- ¿Cuándo nos permitiras salir? ¿Comunicarnos?- preguntó Jane- ¿No crees que comenzarán a sospechar?_

 _\- Les devolveré su libertad- dijo Loki resignado- a cambio solo quiero que no alerten a nadie de mi presencia acá, de lo contrario destruire por completo su planeta y tengo los medios para hacerlo- dijo cruelmente el hombre pero Jane no dijo una sola palabra, solo le agradecido por poder ser libre nuevamente._

 _\- Iré a terminar las compras que Darcy no pudo hacer- dijo Jane tranquilamente- no te delataré, no pesará sobre mis hombros la destrucción de un planeta entero._

 _\- Muy bien pensado, Jane Foster- sonrió cínicamente Loki_

 _\- ¿Puedes cuidar a Darcy?- preguntó Jane- ella es fuerte pero algunas veces es muy frágil, tiene un pasado difícil, esto jamás debió haber pasado- dijo Jane saliendo del apartamento dejando confundido a Loki._

 _La muchacha dormía en el sofá, cuando Loki se soltó de ella Jane la había tapado con una manta, se veía tan frágil que Loki no comprendía porque solamente comenzaba a desear protegerla, y viendo lo que se venía en un futuro sabía que probablemente muchos humanos morirían incluidas ellas._

 _Comenzó a registrar el apartamento, a leer con facilidad los apuntes de Jane Foster y reír frente a algunas de las notas, sin duda la mujer era inteligente, pero le faltaba conocimiento del tiempo, del espacio, de los demás planetas, muchas de sus notas eran erróneas, de pronto encontró un álbum con fotografías, sin saber porque comenzó a mirarlo, y pudo darse cuenta de que su hermano aparecía en ellas. Miró con nostalgia, Thor, incluso en un planeta totalmente distinto era querido, sintió una leve puntada de dolor, al recordar que él no era su hermano, el era un jotun, solamente un monstruo y jamás podría aspirar a todo lo que Thor podía permitirse. Encontró una fotografía de Darcy abrazando fuertemente a Thor y unas donde estaba despistada admirando su cuerpo, Loki rodó los ojos por lo visto la muchacha era solo otra de las que había quedado prendada del cuerpo de su hermano, pues de cerebro no tenía mucho._

 _En eso estaba cuando de pronto sintió un grito ahogado desde donde estaba Darcy sin saber porque corrió hacia donde estaba ella y observó que la muchacha se había caído desde el sofá sin embargo no parecía quejarse de dolor, parecía seguir dormida pero su rostro mostraba terror y sufrimiento, se apresuró a agacharse a su altura mientras acariciaba su rostro intentando calmarla, no sabía porque pero deseaba ayudarla, al ver que nada parecía calmarla hizo algo que no acostumbraba a hacer, uso su magia para entrar en la mente de la chica, Frigga le había enseñado que no debía hacerlo sin el consentimiento de la persona, y el había estado de acuerdo, pero esto era diferente se sentía en la necesidad de aliviar a la chica, entro a su mente y pudo ver como una pequeña Darcy se encontraba mirando una escena desgarradora, el que parecía ser su padre peleaba débilmente contra cinco hombres, la que parecía ser su madre se encontraba herida y llorando en el rincón de la habitación mientras Darcy se encontraba escondida en el armario, vio como habían matado cruelmente al padre de Darcy y como hicieron atrocidades con su madre, cuando descubrieron por los sollozos a la chica en el armario unos hombres vestidos con uniforme que decía ''policía'' le dispararon al hombre que había encontrado a Darcy manchando su pequeño rostro con su sangre, mientras que los demás detenían a los otros cuatro, sin embargo la pequeña niña solo pudo correr hacia los cuerpos de sus padres y abrazarlos mientras los llamaba '' Papi, Mami, por favor despierten'', sin embargo ellos ya nunca despertaron._

 _Quedó sorprendido al ver el sufrimiento por el que había pasado esa chica, era tan pequeña, tan solo debe haber tenido 3 años humanos, si es que no menos, y había perdido a sus padres de una manera horrible, la cargo nuevamente y la recostó sobre el sofá esperando que despertara, cuando la muchacha_

 _logró despertar lo observó confundida._

 _\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó- ¿Dónde esta Jane?_

 _\- Ha ido a comprar- dijo con tranquilidad_

 _\- ¿La has dejado?- preguntó sorprendida_

 _\- Bajo ciertas condiciones- sonrió él- pueden hacer lo que les plazca solamente no me delaten o su planeta sufrirá._

 _\- Realmente eres malvado- dijo Darcy mientras se sentaba._

 _\- ¿Qué haces tan cerca mió?- preguntó ella aún confundida_

 _\- Estabas gritando y te había caído del sofá- sonrió Loki ante la mirada avergonzada de Darcy_

 _\- Yo, lo siento, tuve una pesadilla- dijo con nostalgia_

 _\- Lo sé, sé que no es correcto pero entre en tu mente- dijo Loki con cuidado- lo lamento_

 _\- ¿Que hiciste qué?- grito Darcy enojada- Hey ¿nunca te han dicho que eso no debería hacerse? Ni siquiera he ido al psicólogo para evitar que trate de entrar en mi mente, y llegas tu y lo haces- murmuro enfurruñada_

 _\- Lo sé, madre me enseñó y yo estuve de acuerdo en que no debía hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó ella con algo de curiosidad_

 _\- Quería saber que te pasaba para que gritarás así- dijo con tranquilidad_

 _\- Era un recuerdo privado, nadie más lo sabe, Jane solo sabe los detalles menos horribles- contó Darcy a medida que su rostro se volvía melancólico_

 _\- Deberías deshacerte de esos recuerdos- aconsejó el hombre_

 _\- Los humanos no tenemos superpoderes- obvio Darcy_

 _\- Si es un recuerdo que te atormenta demasiado, yo podría borrarlo- dijo él como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo harías por mí?- preguntó ella- eres el malo ¿recuerdas?_

 _\- También he tenido recuerdos dolorosos, sin embargo he elegido vivir con ellos, aunque a veces desearía olvidar los detalles_

 _\- Estos recuerdos me atormentan cada noche en mis pesadillas, nunca he querido vivir con ellos, desearía poder recordar a papá y mamá sonreír pero solo puedo ver sus rostros sin vida en mis pesadillas- dijo Darcy a medida que una nueva lágrima surcaba sus ojos._

 _\- Déjame ayudarte, no te haré daño- dijo Loki sonriendo sinceramente y a Darcy le pareció que era la sonrisa más bella que había visto en su vida._

 _\- ¿Me harías olvidarlos?- preguntó ella- no quiero olvidar a papá y mamá_

 _\- No ,solo recordarías que algo horrible ocurrió pero no recordarías los detalles que te hacen sufrir de esa manera, podrías recordar además todo lo que te hacía feliz._

 _\- ¿De verdad me ayudarías?- preguntó ella confundida con la actitud del hombre_

 _\- Sí- respondió simplemente_

 _Entonces Loki puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Darcy y comenzó a borrar aquellos recuerdos, era confuso para Darcy sentía como si una parte de ella estuviera cambiando, y de pronto ya no habían recuerdos de infancia que la atormentaran, una última lágrima cayó de sus ojos y le agradeció a Loki por sanar aquella parte de su alma que estaba destruida desde que era pequeña, este sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, y luego desapareció hacia alguna parte del apartamento._

 _Los días pasaron y todo volvía a ser normal para Darcy y Jane, excepto por el Asgardiano que dormía en su sofá desde hace semanas, no habían informado a nadie de su presencia, aunque se sentían culpables de saber que pronto su planeta sufriría una invasión y no podían evitarlo._

 _\- Loki- dijo Darcy apareciendo de repente- ¿Me ayudarías a cocinar algo para Jane? Es su cumpleaños- dijo nerviosa_

 _\- ¿Por que te ayudaría?- preguntó el con el ceño fruncido_

 _\- Oh vamos ya lo has hecho antes- decía Darcy como lo miraba suplicante_

 _\- Puedes ser bastante molesta- dijo el asgardiano divertido_

 _\- Oh vamos tu eres molesto- dijo Darcy enojada- estás siempre observando lo que hacemos y me robas el tiempo de mi amiga con esas investigaciones en la que la ayudas._

 _\- ¿Sabes? Tu hubieras hecho buena pareja con mi hermano, siempre están molestando- dijo Loki – aparte he visto fotos y como hablas de él, te gusta- dijo y de pronto en su interior sintió una leve punzada de celos._

 _\- ¿Qué? Jane esta enamorada de él, jamás traicionaría a mi amiga- dijo Darcy enojada mientras golpeaba en un hombre a Loki- Debo admitir que Thor es guapo, y alto y sus músculos- comenzó a divagar_

 _\- Suficiente- cortó Loki molesto- no quiero escuchar más de niñas bobas cayendo enamoradas de mi hermano- gritó caminando hacia la estúpida cocina_

 _\- Hey deberías tener mejor humor- dijo Darcy confundida_

 _\- Thor es el de buen humor, deberías declarar tu amor por él cuando vuelva a la tierra, si es que algún día lo hace- cortó Loki- ¿bien? ¿Quieres mi maldita ayuda o no?-preguntó_

 _\- S-si claro- dijo Darcy ante la seca respuesta del hombre_

 _Loki no podía creer que estaba ayudando a cocinar a una simple humana, el debía hacer cosas más importantes, investigar como detener a Thanos aunque no sabía muy bien el porque quería hacerlo, sin embargo ahí estaba ayudando con su magia a crear lo que Darcy llamaba un ''pastel'' , no podía creer como alguien podía crear un desastre en la cocina y se impresionaba de ver como todo lo que ensuciaba iba a parar a lo que ella llamaba ''lavavajillas'', aprendió a batir merengue, a hornear un bizcocho, a poner decoraciones, observó como Darcy ponía la mesa para tres, y curioso preguntó para quien era el tercer puesto, en caso de que quisieran invitar a alguien que fuera un peligro._

 _\- ¿Bromeas? Es para ti por supuesto- casi gritó Darcy- se que no acostumbras a cenar con humanos, pero deberías comer algo con nosotras, ya sabes al menos para que no estés solo por ahí._

 _\- Yo- dijo confundido- esta bien- terminó aceptando sin saber bien porque_

 _Cuando Jane llegó al departamento Darcy casi saltó encima de ella y la saludó con un abrazo gigante, Jane no podía creer que en la situación que se encontraban Darcy había preparado una cena de cumpleaños, casi lloró de felicidad, y al ver que Loki sonreía desde el fondo de la habitación le agradeció con la mirada, Darcy entonces sacó un paquete pequeño que Jane miraba impresionada, era nada menos que una pluma de impresión 3d que le ayudaría enormemente en su trabajo._

 _\- Darcy no lo puedo creer- casi gritó- esto es demasiado no puedo aceptarlo, una de estas cuestan casi un año de tu trabajo._

 _\- Oh vamos, lo he sacado en cuotas, eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Darcy sonriendo- me enojaré si no lo aceptas_

 _\- Gracias- lloró Jane emocionada_

 _Cuando Darcy apareció con el pastel Loki le ayudo a apagar las luces del departamento, descubrió entonces que Darcy tenía una voz hermosa cuando cantaba, cenaron en completa armonía para las chicas la presencia de Loki ya era algo normal, aunque a él se le hacia extraño participar en algo tan alegre, tal vez eso había sido lo que había hecho que Thor se enamorara de una humana, pero se asusto ante ese pensamiento._

 _\- Jane Foster- dijo Loki llamando la atención de las mujeres- La señorita Lewis me ha comentado que es común para ustedes entregar regalos cuando alguien cumple años, es una costumbre algo rara para mí, pero gracias a la hospitalidad que han tenido conmigo, quisiera obsequiarte algo que se te ayudara- dijo Loki acercándose_

 _\- Yo, no tienes porque molestarte Loki- dijo Jane algo nerviosa, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Loki puso su mano en su frente traspasando algunas visiones de galaxias desconocidas, conocimiento que Jane ni siquiera sabía que existía, sin duda eso le ayudaría a avanzar increíblemente en sus investigaciones, era un regalo de valor incalculable._

 _\- Oh wow muchísimas gracias- casi gritó de la emoción mientras Darcy sonreía._

 _\- Oh vamos hagan las cosas bien, dense un abrazo- dijo la chica y ambos lo hicieron algo incómodos._

 _\- Hey Loki- dijo Darcy cuando Jane fue a contestar una llamada telefónica- Hay un cuarto de invitados en este apartamento, había pensado que tal vez preferirías usarlo en vez de seguir durmiendo en el sofá_

 _\- Así que te preocupas por mi comodidad- se burló el mago_

 _\- Idiota- refunfuño- no es eso, son leyes de hospitalidad_

 _\- Y dime Darcy- susurró cerca del rostro de la chica- ¿Te gustaría compartir ese cuarto conmigo?- preguntó acorralándola contra la pared_

 _\- ¿Q-que demonios dices?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada ante la cercanía del hombre_

 _\- Veo que te pongo nerviosa- dijo el burlándose_

 _\- Eres un grandísimo idiota- gritó Darcy saliendo del lugar enojada_

 _Con el paso de los días Loki terminó aceptando dormir en el cuarto de invitados, ya llevaba casi un mes viviendo con las mujeres, y su presencia era algo habitual en el departamento, sin embargo debía hacer una visita a Thanos para que el titan no sospechara, ese día cuando Darcy despertó y no encontró a Loki en la sala de investigaciones de Jane, le pareció extraño más aún cuando las horas pasaban y no había rastros del hombre, Jane podía observarla pasearse de un lado a otro del apartamento y comenzaba a sospechar de los sentimientos de la muchacha por el hombre, aunque realmente se estaba demorando._

 _Cuando eran altas horas de la madrugada un tenue destello de luz se dejó ver en el apartamento y Darcy que no había podido dormir corrió a ver de que se trataba mirando con nostalgia que era Loki, con visibles heridas y una mirada de dolor que intentaba ocultar._

 _\- Loki ¿que demonios te hicieron?- preguntó Darcy corriendo a ayudarle_

 _\- Solo un recordatorio de que debo cumplir con mis planes- murmuró Loki aceptando la ayuda pues apenas podía mantenerse en pie, solamente agradecía que gracias a un hechizo Thanos todavía no notaba que su mente ya no estaba siendo controlada._

 _\- Demonios, ¿Con que clase de monstruos tratas?- dijo Darcy como lo ayudaba a llegar a su habitación_

 _\- Uno de los peores- dijo el hombre recostándose y ahogando un grito cuando Darcy paso a llevar una herida sangrante en su costilla derecha, esa herida sin duda era muy profunda y no sanaría tan rápido como otras veces._

 _\- No puede ser – casi gritó la mujer- debemos llevarte a un hospitalidad_

 _\- No, sanaré, no soy tan débil- dijo él observando confundido como la muchacha parecía genuina mente preocupada por el_

 _\- Al menos dejame ayudarte- dijo preocupada_

 _Pese a las insistencias de Loki de que no se preocupara, Darcy corrió a buscar el botiquín, Jane dormía profundamente y no quiso despertarla, entro al cuarto del hombre y le pidió que se quitara la camisa, este lo hizo con una mirada divertida que la hizo enojar._

 _\- Maldición- gruñó Darcy acongojada- esto va a dolerte- dijo disculpándose cuando con un paño empapado en alcohol comenzó a desinfectar la herida, sin embargo pudo darse cuenta que la herida comenzaba a tomar un color negro y que Loki parecía muy enfermo._

 _\- LOKI – gritó - ¿Estás bien?_

 _\- Es veneno- dijo el hombre débilmente- Los chitauri usan veneno en sus armas, sobreviviré solo necesito descansar_

 _\- Por favor no te duermas – gritaba Darcy como intentaba desinfectar cada herida en el cuerpo del hombre- Oh dios estas ardiendo en fiebre- gritó nuevamente al darse cuenta de que el hombre lucía demacrado y su cuerpo estaba muy caliente._

 _\- Vete- dijo Loki y Darcy no entendió por que lo decía- no debes verme así- murmuró_

 _\- No me iré, no insistas- dijo ella como seguía curando sus heridas_

 _\- Por favor- dijo Loki y a Darcy le pareció que había escuchado mal, pero el hombre no tenía fuerzas para mantener su apariencia asgardiana y de pronto toda su piel comenzó a ponerse azul y sus hermosos ojos verdes se transformaron en rojos, ante la mirada sorprendida de Darcy_

 _\- ¿Esta es tu verdadera apariencia?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a coser la herida- ¿Todos los Asgardianos son así?_

 _\- ¿Por qué no corres aterrada?- preguntó confundido- No soy Asgardiano, soy Jotun, fui una mas de las reliquias robadas de mi padre, Odín, y crecí bajo esa mentira por siglos- dijo sintiendo un fuerte dolor tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente por los recuerdos._

 _\- ¿No eres realmente el hermano de Thor?- preguntó Darcy terminando de coser_

 _\- No_

 _\- ¿Por qué pensaste que me aterraría verte así?- preguntó curiosa estudiando las extrañas marcas azules tanto en su rostro como en su torso._

 _\- Soy un maldito monstruo- gruñó débilmente- un monstruo de cuentos de terror con que las madres aterrorizaban a los niños en las noches._

 _\- ¿Que demonios?- preguntó confundida- A mi no me das ni un poco de miedo_

 _\- Soy pequeño por eso mi padre biológico me abandono en el templo del que me recogió Odín, los jotun son llamados gigantes de hielo, realmente son gigantes- dijo Loki incómodos_

 _\- Para mi eres demasiado alto- dijo Darcy tocando su frente_

 _\- No soy igual a mi especie, mi piel tampoco puede quemar es por eso que puedes tocarme sin quemarte_

 _\- Agradezco eso- dijo la muchacha mirándolo preocupada- no cierres los ojos iré a traer unas compresas heladas- dijo corriendo hacia la cocina_

 _Sin embargo Loki solo empeoraba, a medida que Darcy ponía compresas heladas en su frente y abdomen él comenzaba a delirar poco a poco, llamando a un nombre ''Frigga'', por lo que ella entendía esa era su madre, a la mitad de la noche cayó inconsciente preocupando a la muchacha que no dejó de cambiar las compresas hasta regularizar su temperatura corporal, cuando el hombre volvió a su apariencia normal, ya era casi de amanecida y demasiado cansada para moverse hacia su habitación Darcy se quedó dormida al lado del moreno._

 _Jane despertó temprano y al ver la puerta del cuarto de Loki abierta y un desastre en la cocina de paños y fuentes, corrió a ver que sucedía y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Loki visiblemente herido pero al parecer había sido curado, y a Darcy durmiendo sobre su pecho mientras este casi la abrazaba, no supo que pensar, sin embargo no quiso despertarlos, el hombre parecía muy cansado y herido y Darcy probablemente lo había ayudado durante toda la noche, cerró la puerta con cuidado y fue a hacer las compras diarias asegurándose de traer más implementos médicos dadas las circunstancias._

 _Cuando Loki despertó vio a la muchacha profundamente dormida a su lado, sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho y se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a sentir afecto por ella, se sentía mucho mejor de lo que debería, ese veneno duraba semanas en sanar completamente, lo había sufrido mucho tiempo cuando Thanos lo torturaba, pero ahora se sentía más aliviado y todo era gracias a Darcy, quien tampoco había huido de él al verlo en su forma original, es más le había dicho que no le atemorizaba. Sin saber porque acaricio con cuidado los suaves mechones ondulados de la chica, sorprendiéndose ante su suavidad, admiró su cuerpo en aquella ropa de dormir, solo eran unos pantalones diminutos y una polera de color verde bastante escotada, ese color le encantaba, intentó reprimir sus pensamientos, pero era imposible no pensar en lo hermosa que se veía y lo afortunado que era de poder tenerla tan solo unos segundos a su lado, pero él no sería tan débil como Thor jamás se enamoraría de una humana, pero muy en el fondo él ya conocía que había fallado._

 _Darcy se despertó y casi saltó de la cama, disculpándose por haberse quedado dormida sobre él, y avergonzada le preguntó si le había hecho daño, a lo que él burlonamente le respondió que no._

 _\- Veo que han despertado- dijo Jane frunciendo el sueño- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- preguntó entrando a_

 _la habitación_

 _\- Thanos- dijo Loki- me ha ordenado acelerar mis planes_

 _\- ¿Pronto destruirás nuestro planeta?- preguntaron ellas dos asustadas_

 _\- No responderé eso- gruño Loki y prefirieron no preguntaron_

 _\- He traído esto- dijo Jane entregando a Darcy los implementos médicos- ayudará_

 _\- Gracias Jane- dijo Darcy cambiando los vendajes de Loki._

 _Los días pasaron y pese a que el hombre tuvo que permanecer dos días recostado siendo atendido por la muchacha, ya estaba mucho mejor y la herida casi había desaparecido por completo._

 _Sin embargo su magia estaba débil y muchas veces Thanos estuvo a punto de descubrir que todo era una farsa, pero pese a todo había avanzado mucho en su plan para detenerlo, había estado investigando en lo que Jane Foster llamaba computadora, acerca de la ubicación de teseracto, una de las gemas del infinito que Thanos quería para destruir la mitad del universo, había descubierto que aquel científico amigo de Darcy y Jane estaba investigándolo y sin informar a las chicas controló su mente con el teseracto, parecía una persona normal nadie podía sospechar que estaba siendo controlado._

 _Ese día Darcy había salido hace algunas horas y aún no volvía, Jane se veía un poco preocupada y Loki no podía negar que para él también era inquietante, sin saber porque salió a buscarla no sin antes preguntarle a Jane donde podía haber ido y salió más aprisa cuando le dijo que había ido a dejar a una amiga hacia su apartamento y que acortaría camino por Central Park._

 _Sin saber porque su instinto le decía que esa muchacha podía haberse metido nuevamente en problemas, hace varios días había ocurrido ese incidente y pese a que Darcy intentaba aparentar que no le atemorizaba sabía que seguía afectándole, y ahora iba y volvía a ir hacia el mismo lugar, sola con una amiga._

 _No tardó mucho en escuchar un grito bastante conocido y supo que debía correr y tal como había sospechado Darcy y su amiga estaban siendo apuntadas con una extraña clase de arma por los mismos hombres que anteriormente la atacaron._

 _\- Sabía que algún día te encontraríamos de nuevo- dijo el hombre sonriente- ¿No esta tu amigo para protegerte?_

 _\- Mira lo que me hizo el desgraciado- dijo otro mostrando un brazo en cabestrillo, seguramente quebrado_

 _\- Y a mi- dijo otro apuntando su ojo que ya no estaba seguramente se había golpeado con una rama_

 _\- Es a mi a quien quieren, dejen ir a Maya- dijo con miedo Darcy_

 _\- Darcy, tengo miedo – decía la niña que al parecer era mucho menor que Darcy_

 _\- Que bueno que tengas miedo – dijo uno de los hombres- tendremos nuestra venganza y también disfrutaremos un premio- dijeron avanzando hacia las chicas que los miraban aterrorizadas_

 _\- Nuevamente aterrorizando a mujeres indefensas- preguntó Loki saliendo de entre las sombras ante la mirada sorprendida de Darcy_

 _\- Miren quien ha decidido aparecer- dijo aplaudiendo uno de los hombres- ¿Que harás ahora héroe? No necesito los dos ojos para llenarte de plomo- dijo apuntando a Loki con el arma_

 _\- ¿Realmente crees que esa arma insignificante me dañara?- preguntó confiado ante la mirada extrañada del hombre_

 _\- Claro que sí no demoremos más- gritó otro y entre los tres dispararon a Loki_

 _\- No- gritó Darcy- Loki_

 _Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Loki ni siquiera estaba herido más bien miraba con una mirada que variaba entre la diversión y la furia a los hombres, estos sorprendidos siguieron atacando pero ya aburrido de la situación Loki corrió hacia cada uno de ellos golpeándolos con fuerza dejándolos inconscientes uno a uno, su deseo era matarlos y terminar de una vez por todas con esa amenaza, pero no podía, no si Darcy estaba mirando._

 _\- Darcy ¿Quién es el? - preguntó Maya impresionada_

 _\- Un amigo- dijo Darcy algo nerviosa_

 _\- ¿Sabes que le borraré la memoria verdad?- preguntó Loki mirando a una confundida Maya y Darcy asintió y entonces con magia sin que Maya se diera cuenta borró su memoria y esta cayó desmayada en los brazos de Darcy._

 _\- Loki- dijo Darcy sosteniendo a Maya- gracias por salvarnos nuevamente_

 _\- ¿Qué hacías aca Darcy?- preguntó molesto sin saber porque_

 _\- Solo llevaba a Maya a su hogar- dijo ella apenada_

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por que exponerte a este peligro?- casi le gritó_

 _\- No sabía que ocurriría de nuevo- dijo ella mirándolo confundida_

 _\- Los humanos son más estúpidos de lo que creí- dijo el hombre cargando a Maya con molestia_

 _\- Hey, no es mi culpa no tenía como saberlo- gritó algo enojada Darcy_

 _\- Camina, te acompañaré a dejar a tu amiga- ordenó Loki_

 _\- ¿Por qué debería obedecerte?_

 _\- Porque no tienes la fuerza para cargarla y no despertara en horas y a menos que desees dejarla tirada en el frío de la noche soy tu única salida_

 _\- Me podría quedar con ella hasta que despertara, no te necesito- gritó enfadada_

 _\- Tú- dijo Loki mirándola con furia- vendrás conmigo así tenga que cargarte también_

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes?- preguntó Darcy enfurruñada_

 _\- Vendrás conmigo así te guste o no- dijo el hombre y sin saber porque Darcy le indicó por donde ir_

 _Dejaron a Maya en su casa y Loki la despertó con magia, Darcy le dijo que se desmayó y que alguien le había ayudado a traerla, se despidieron y Darcy encontró a Loki esperándola en la puerta._

 _\- ¿Ahora eres mi guardaespaldas?- preguntó ella intentando romper la tensión_

 _\- No seas ridícula- dijo Loki sin saber bien porque la esperaba_

 _\- Gracias, por salvarme nuevamente- dijo ella tomándose del brazo del hombre que la acepto sin objeciones._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial este parque que pese a todo te gusta tanto?- preguntó Loki curioso_

 _\- No lo sé- dijo ella pensativa- creo que nunca había estado en un parque tan grande_

 _\- ¿Te gusta porque no sabes por que?- preguntó curioso_

 _\- Algo así- sonrió ella_

 _\- Ven vamos a terminar de recorrerlo- dijo Loki mirando lo emocionada que parecía la chica cuando el dijo eso_

 _\- Realmente no eres tan malo como quieres aparentar – dijo Darcy felizmente y el no se atrevió a rebatirla_

 _Ese día Loki aprendió mucho más de la tierra de lo que incluso hubiera querido, aprendió que los humanos viven vidas fugaces, y muy en el fondo sintió que lamentaba eso, porque el viviría siglos y Darcy moriría mucho antes que él, no sabía porque sentía esa nostalgia, casi llegaba a entender a Thor al haberse enamorado de una humana, pero el no podía permitirse ser débil, todos los días se lo recordaba a sí mismo, aunque muy en el fondo no podía evitar admitir que no quería soportar el tener que verla morir._

 _Pasearon por todo Central Park y luego por el centro de la ciudad, Loki pudo darse cuenta que Darcy realmente era una mujer muy esforzada, había trabajado desde pequeña para pagar sus estudios en ciencias políticas, había soportado la discriminación de sus compañeros y sobretodo compañeras, casi se sentía identificado con la mujer._

 _\- ¿Por qué no te aceptaban? Eres como todos los humanos- dijo Loki pensativo mientras se encontraban sentados en una banca en una de las tantas plazoletas de Nueva York_

 _\- No realmente- dijo ella algo avergonzada- soy diferente, tal vez más habladora, con gustos más extraños, mientras las chicas salían a fiestas yo prefería escuchar música o leer, o simplemente ver televisión_

 _\- ¿Por qué dijiste que te odiaban?- preguntó no entendiendo_

 _\- Porque no solamente era diferente también tengo una anatomía un poco diferente_

 _\- Creo que no entiendo- dijo al verla sonrojarse como un tomate_

 _\- Los chicos me coqueteaban por mis atributos- dijo mirando hacia otro lado y Loki sonrió divertido_

 _\- Oh creo comprender- dijo mirándola fijamente_

 _\- Cuéntame de ti- dijo la chica aún sonrojada_

 _\- Fui adoptado por así decirlo por Odín, sin embargo nunca me trató como a Thor, yo pasaba más tiempo con madre, Frigga, ella me enseñó de magia, se medicina, de ciencia, pero aún así deseaba impresionar a mi padre, aprendí a lugar, aunque no de la forma convencional, y por eso me tachaban de cobarde sin embargo las estrategias de guerra, muchas de las cuales llevaron a Asgard a la victoria, fueron mis ideas- dijo Loki sintiendo una confianza plena en la muchacha a su lado_

 _\- Lo lamento, debe haber sido una vida difícil- dijo ella tocando el hombro de Loki en señal de apoyo_

 _\- Tu tambien has vivido años difíciles_

 _\- No tantos como tú- dijo ella y una duda vino a su mente- ¿Cuantos años tienes?- preguntó curiosa_

 _\- En realidad no lo sé- dijo el mirándola fijamente- deje de contarlos siglos atrás_

 _\- ¿Siglos? - casi gritó- Y ya me sorprendía que el capitan américa fuera viejo_

 _\- ¿Capitán américa?, ¿Qué nombre tan ridículo es ese?_

 _\- Es un héroe por así decirlo que encontraron hace poco congelado y aún vivo_

 _\- ¿Cómo un humano pudo sobrevivir? Tenía entendido que morian congelados, al menos eso ocurrió a muchos cuando los Jotuns intentaron conquistarlos_

 _\- ¿Los jotuns intentaron conquistarnos?- preguntó ignorando la preguntarle_

 _\- Es una larga historia, prometo contartela otro día_

 _\- Esta bien, él no es cualquier humano, fue modificado por medio de una fórmula y es algo asi como un superhumano_

 _\- No sabía que los humanos experimentaban entre sí para obtener poderes_

 _\- No todos somos afortunados de hacer magia o ser superfuertes- dijo ella apoyándose en el brazo del asgardiano_

 _\- Ya veo- susurró_

 _\- ¿Quieres información de los héroes del planeta para poder conquistarnos con mayor facilidad? - preguntó viendo que Loki se ponía alerta- No te preocupes no te juzgaré_

 _\- No todo es lo que crees, mi plan no es ese- dijo Loki resignado_

 _\- ¿Cuál es tu plan entonces? ¿Destruirnos?- preguntó atemorizada_

 _\- Quiero salvarlos maldición Darcy- gritó- solo deja de hacer tantas preguntas_

 _\- ¿Por qué debería creerte?- preguntó Darcy angustiada_

 _\- No deberías- dijo el hombre abrazándola sin saber por qué- nadie lo ha hecho en siglos, tu tampoco deberías_

 _\- Sin embargo creo en ti- dijo Darcy apegándose al pecho del moreno- desde hace muchos días sabía que tus intenciones no eran malas_

 _\- Por mucho tiempo quise que lo fueran_

 _\- Todos tenemos derecho a cambiar- dijo Darcy mientras una lágrima de felicidad caía por sus ojos, pero prefirió no hacer más preguntas, con esa respuesta le bastaba._

 _No volvieron a hablar del tema durante ese día, no usaron la magia para volver al departamento, caminaron conversando animadamente y cuando llegaron Jane los esperaba con la cena, aunque algo extrañada de la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Darcy._

 _Los días continuaron pasando, pero aquel día era diferente a otros._

 _\- No puedes irte Loki- gritó Darcy con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _\- Me iré en unos días, este día llegaría- dijo el tomándola con fuerza de los brazos_

 _\- Dijiste que detendrías todo esto ¿acaso me mentiste?- lloró y el no quiso responder, prefería que ella lo odiara pensando que sus planes eran malvados a que sufriera por su muerte en caso de que algo saliera mal_

 _\- Me iré Darcy- dijo Loki soltándola y mirando hacia otro lado_

 _\- No puedes hacernos esto- dijo ella llorando- ¿todo este tiempo no significo nada?_

 _\- ¿Crees que no significó nada?- gritó Loki con furia_

 _\- Sí porque te vas para traer tu ejército y destruirnos- gritó Darcy_

 _\- No hables de lo que no sabes_

 _\- ¿Por qué no me metas ahora?- gritó tomando una de las manos del asgardiano y llevandola hasta su garganta- Matame maldito cobarde_

 _\- No vuelvas a decir eso Darcy- gritó Loki tomando fuertemente las manos de Darcy_

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿acaso realmente eres un cobarde?- gritó agachando la cabeza_

 _\- Eres una niña que cree saber de lo que habla- gritó él tomandola con fuerza del cabello sin lastimarla- mírame a los ojos Darcy- dijo y ella lo miro con temor- ¿realmente deseas que te mate?_

 _\- Si_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo deseas? ¿Acaso eres tu la cobarde?- gritó sin soltarla_

 _\- Tú eres el cobarde, matame ahora antes que lo hagas después – lloró Darcy_

 _\- No lo haré_

 _\- ¿Por qué?- gritó – Lo harás en algún momento cuando vengas con tu ejército y conquistes mi planeta, prefiero morir a ser la esclava de unos malditos alienigenas_

 _\- No te mataré Darcy- dijo Loki perdiendo la paciencia_

 _\- ¿por qué?- gritó más fuerte la mujer_

 _\- Porque te amo maldita sea Darcy- dijo él tomandola con fuerza y por fin besándola_

 _Fue un beso al principio algo agresivo, pero cuando la sintió relajarse fue suave, dulce, un beso donde quería plasmar todo lo que sentía por ella, un amor desenfrenado que comenzó a crecer en el mismo momento que la conoció, ella le correspondió con ternura, queriendo demostrarle lo que sentía, el más puro amor, por aquel hombre que debía ser el villano y que le había robado el corazón._

 _\- Yo también te amo- dijo Darcy llorando y abrazándolo cuando terminaron de besarse_

 _\- Mi plan no es conquistarlos, quiero detener todo esto- susurró mientras acaricicaba los cabellos de la chica_

 _\- ¿Por qué debes ir entonces?- preguntó Darcy apretándolo más aún, queriendo impedir que algún día se separara de ella_

 _\- Porque debo hacerle creer que todo marcha según su plan- dijo Loki y en eso llegó Jane que había escuchado todo_

 _\- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó algo aturdida_

 _\- Les explicare todo- susurró Loki cansado tomando la mano de Darcy y sentándose a la mesa junto a las dos mujeres_

 _Entonces les contó su plan de ir hacia Thanos, convencerlo de que todo funcionaba a la perfección, usar el teseracto para tele transportarse nuevamente a la tierra con la ayuda de un dominado Erick Selvig, y poder apoderarse de la gema del infinito, él quedaría como el verdadero villano y actuaría de señuelo para que su plan funcionara, se enfrentaría a todos los héroes de la tierra si era necesario, y cuando la nave madre ingresara, cerraría el portal, serían más débiles en tierra y los detendría, destruiría a la mayor parte del ejército chitauri, y la tierra ya no estaría más en peligro, con todo ese ejército destruído tardarían años en volver a atacar y les daría la oportunidad para prepararse para una guerra de esas proporciones, llevaría de regreso el teseracto a Asgard, allí estaría seguro y el volvería a la tierra donde se ocultaría de la justicia de Asgard._

 _Al principio Darcy no quería que el se arriesgara tanto y Jane quería impedir la muerte de tantos civiles, pero cuando él con magia les monstruo la magnitud del ejército, supieron que no había otra alternativa más que ayudarle, Jane consiguió información de puntos estratégicos para abrir el portal, y la fuente de energía necesaria para eso, la torre Stark era la mejor idea, comenzó a estudiar junto con Loki la ciencia de las naves chitauri que el le mostraba por magia y como controlarlas a la perfección, mientras Darcy no se quedó de brazos cruzados y reunió información de cada uno de los héroes del planeta, hackeo computadoras extrayendo los archivos secretos de SHIELD, Loki estaba impresionado, esa información era lo más valioso que tenía, así podría enfrentarse a los héroes sin arriesgar su plan, su hermano también estaba entre esos individuos, sería una tarea difícil pero nadie conocía a Thor mejor que él, solo esperaba que no fuera un estorbo llegado el momento, incluso fueron las chicas quienes le dijeron que si quería un trabajo bien hecho para conseguir información y acceso a lo necesario era a Ojo de halcón a quién debía dominar con el cetro, y Loki estuvo de acuerdo, a Jane le costó asumir que su amigo Erick Selvig sería víctima de los planes de Loki pero era por un bien mayor por lo que a regañadientes lo aceptó, así como también aceptó la relación de Darcy con el asgardiano, eran felices nadie podía dudarlo y dejaría que pasaran los días que les quedaban completamente felices, ella no era nadie por culparlos por amarse, solamente hubiera deseado que Thor la hubiera amado de la misma manera que Loki amaba a Darcy._

 _\- Te amo- susurró Loki aquella noche besando a Darcy_

 _\- Y yo a ti- dijo ella mientras poco a poco la ropa comenzaba a estorbar._

 _Se besaron y desnudaron, sintiendo como cada caricia era a la vez el preludio de un amor casi imposible, ninguno se había sentido así antes, Loki con siglos de experiencia jamás podría compararse a lo que sentía ahora amando de verdad, Darcy merecía que la llamaran diosa, una diosa de ojos azules y cabellos castaños que se entregaba a él en cada beso, respondiendo a sus caricias con suspiros y jadeos, llamando a su nombre como un mantra cuando él lentamente entraba en ella, y Darcy se deleitaba del rostro de él mientras la poseía, admirándola, amándola, nadie la había mirado con tanto amor, nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella, nadie la había hecho sentir tan bien, entre movimientos suaves y otros lentos, ambos se amaban, entre gemidos y jadeos Darcy murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez, no eran el príncipe exiliado y la chica rara, eran Darcy y Loki, dos enamorados que compartían su primera noche juntos, cuando llegaron a la cima de su placer se besaron largamente hasta que cayeron rendidos uno encima del otro._

 _Sin embargo cuando Loki dormía profundamente con Darcy apoyada en su pecho, ella derramaba una lágrima silenciosa de felicidad y a la vez tristeza, sabía que él plan de Loki era arriesgado y el podía morir, pero no quería que su amor fuera algo pasajero, ella moriría antes que él si todo salía bien, eso también lo sabía y deseaba que quedara un fruto de su amor, es por eso que no le dijo a Loki que ella a diferencia de otros humanos no tomaba píldoras anticonceptivas y no le pidió usar ningún tipo de protección, ella deseaba quedar embarazada de él, para si él moría tener algo con que recordarlo y si ella moría que él la recordara para siempre, con ese pensamiento ella se quedo dormida pacíficamente en el pecho de su amado._

 _Los días pasaron y finalmente Darcy se enteró de que estaba embarazada, sin embargo no fue capaz de decírselo, cuando él se fue ella lloró amargamente apenas siendo consolada por Jane, cuando el volvió se alegró de que aun estuviera viva, sin embargo no pudo decirle nada por temor, vio a Jane derrumbarse cuando Thor hizo aparición y sin embargo no la buscó, siguieron las ordenes de Loki cuando Ojo de halcón las guiaría hacia un lugar seguro, sin embargo no pensaron que el centro de la ciudad no era un lugar seguro, y cuando Darcy miraba por la ventana y veía que la nave madre caía se alegró pensando que todo había salido bien que por fin sería feliz junto a su amado, pero Jane no alcanzó a gritarle que se cubriera cuando restos de la nave cayeron sobre el edificio y todo se derrumbo, Jane salvó ilesa pero Darcy no, una gran pared y numerosos vidrios habían caído sobre ella, la tomó entre sus brazos intentando reanimarla, apenas quedaba espacio para respirar allí, supo que Loki vendría por ellas._

 **Fin del flashback**

Loki volvió a acariciar la mano de Darcy, sonriendo con ternura y de pronto su rostro se iluminó, no lo había imaginado, la mano de Darcy se apretaba contra la suya, su sonrisa era la más grande que había en el mundo, se arrodilló delante de ella y de pronto los ojos de Darcy se abrieron.

 **Mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar, pero este capítulo me tomo más tiempo de lo que había pensado, y fue mucho más largo de lo que hubiera esperado, al principio no pensaba poner la parte de como se enamoraron, pero dado a que por review y por interno muchas me lo han pedido he hecho esta parte solo para ustedes, espero sigan dejando sus comentarios, espero también les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo, si tienen alguna acotación me gustaría saberla para poder escribir el otro capítulo juro que toda sugerencia sera considerada, cordiales saludos, y muchas gracias por leerme**


End file.
